


Universal Heatwave

by MikomiShine



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Dedede and Escargon are also in this, Destiny, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Kirby, OCs - Freeform, Other, Other tags to be added, Queer Themes, So are Blade Sword and Bun, Some Romance, Trans Characters, Universal Heatwave AU, kirby is a teen, mk and fumu are young adults, the characters ages are different, then there’s a ton of OCs, this is an au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: When the safety of the people they hold dear is at stake, where the peace and tranquility that has come across the universe is suddenly swept away, and when their own life is in danger, Kirby finds that they will have to grow up and confront their legacy. When a threat from the past finds him, when the place he has come to know as his home is ripped away, and when the fate of the universe rests on his shoulders, Meta Knight realizes that he can no longer run from his past. Together, and with the help of their friends, the two will face their battles headstrong - no matter how much they'd rather not deal with it all.
Relationships: Fumu | Tiff/Meta Knight, also you’ll see
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Meta Knight sat down, the river before him streaming through the valley. He whistled softly, the tune carrying itself through the slight breeze that brushed by him. He could soon hear footsteps approaching behind him. He continued to whistle, choosing not to acknowledge the other person just yet. 

A moment passed, the only sounds being the flowing water and Meta Knight’s continuous melody. 

After this pause, the person behind Meta Knight sighed, stepping beside him and sitting close. Meta Knight turned to them.

“Hello, Kirby.” The younger puffball snorted.

“Finally acknowledging my existence?”

“It would seem so.”

“You obviously knew I was here. You could’ve turned to face me.”

“I definitely could have.”

"…"

It was silent again.

Kirby cleared their throat.

“...So.”

“Mm?”

“How long has it been?”

“...It’s been eight years.” Kirby scoffed.

“Meta Knight, I’m not dumb. I know how long it’s been for me, I was talking about _you_.”

“I know,” the knight frowned as he glanced downward. “I’ve been on this planet for fourteen years.”

“...That sure is a long time away from home…”

“Yes, it sure is.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Dearly.”

“So do I.”

The wind blew a bit harder, rustling Meta Knight's cape. He glanced over at the younger puffball.

"You know, Kirby…"

"Hm?"

"I'm surprised that after all this time, you still never told the others about your heritage." Kirby made a face.

"I don't need to tell them anything."

"Kirby - "

"What? It's true. There's no point in it. 'Sides, once they know, our friends will probably treat me differently."

"Of course there's a point in telling them, Kirby. And do you really think that our friend's opinions of you will change so drastically, that they'll start acting differently?" Kirby scoffed again, this time looking away.

"Well, maybe they won't do that, but…"

"But what?"

"Well - maybe I just don't want them to know, Meta Knight!" 

"They'll have to know eventually, Kirby. As we already established, it's been eight years. You're bound to be brought back home eventually."

"Well what about you?"

"I won't be going home, Kirby."

"Not that." The teen rolled theireyes in exasperation. "Although quite honestly, if _I'm_ fine to go home anytime soon, I'm sure that'd mean it'd be safe for you to return as well. But that isn't what I meant. Why are you so adamant on me telling our friends about my past if you haven't done the same?" 

The knight's eyes flashed green. He looked down at his hands, folding them together with a sigh.

"....I've been meaning to, Kirby. I really have. It's just….difficult."

"Well _duh_ , it'd be difficult, but you - wait." Kirby looked over at the older warrior. "Meta Knight, you don't have to tell them _everything_. Don't mention what he did when you were younger, just - "

"How am I _not_ going to talk about when I was younger, Kirby? That's the entire reason I'm not home."

"I - I mean, you don't have to go into detail. Tell them, but don't say so much that you start flashing back into it. You clearly don't need that…"

"Hrm…."

"Just….Listen, _obviously_ it'd be hard to talk about. Just don't let yourself panic when you do so." Meta Knight looked over at Kirby quizzically.

"Do I _ever_ panic, Kirby?"

"Not in front of the others, you don't." The knight huffed.

".....Well, I suppose you have a point, Kirby. It wouldn't be good to tell the others about it while I'm headfirst in a flashback."

"You're welcome." Meta Knight smirked under his mask, eyes glowing pink in amusement.

"I didn't say thank you."

"Shut up." Kirby laughed, shoving the other's arm playfully. Meta Knight chuckled, eyes watching the glistening water flow.

~Heatwave~

  
It was a quiet morning in Dedede’s castle. Fumu was sitting with a book in her lap, a mug of tea on the table before her. Bun was leaning against the wall beside her, waiting for Sword and Blade to swing by so they could hang out. Kirby walked up to the siblings, plopping into an empty chair and sighed in contentment. 

“It’s been so peaceful lately.” Fumu glanced up from her novel, grinning a bit.

“Yeah, it has. It sure is nice to not have Dedede hiring anymore demonbeasts.”

“It was so stupid for him to keep doing that,” Bun muttered. “Demonbeasts can be such a handful…”

“....So, Fumu,” Kirby started, changing the subject. “Excited for your birthday next week?”

“Yeah,” the girl smiled. “Great that I’ll be turning twenty-two.”

As the three conversed, Sword and Blade made their way over. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Bun nodded in greeting. 

“Heya Sword. Hey Blade. We were just talking about Fumu’s birthday.”

“Oh, that’s next week, right?” Blade asked, leaning across the table. “We throwing a party?”

“Mom wants to, but you guys know I don’t care much for big celebrations. Besides, it's not that big a deal.”

“Aw, c’mon Fumu!” Sword complained lightheartedly. “It doesn’t _have_ to be a big event. It can just be all of us and MK.”

“Am I being mentioned?” Meta Knight asked, coming around the corner.

“Yeah, Blade was talkin’ crap about you. Y’know how he is.”

“Excuse you?” Blade gasped, placing a hand on his chest in mock offense. “I did nothing of the sort.”

“Yeah, Blade would never.”

“Thank you for defending my honor, Bun.” Meta Knight shook his head. 

“Sword, you’re clearly the one who was speaking when I came up to you guys. Plus, you’re the only one who calls me ‘MK’.” Sword snapped his fingers.

“Well, darn. You caught me.” 

“Well anyway,” Fumu spoke, bringing the attention her way. “We were just discussing my birthday. Sword says I should have a party.”

“But you hate parties?”

“That’s why I suggested a small one! With just us guys.”

“That would be nice, it’s just - “

Before the blonde could finish her sentence, Dedede and Escargon suddenly rushed past, the King shouting expletives as the snail trailed after, yelling for the other to calm down. The others watched them speed off.

“.........Okay.” Meta Knight simply stated.

“Ugh. Do ya think they did something stupid and are trying to fix it?” Bun jeered, crossing his arms.

“Isn’t that always the case?” Blade asked, standing back up. Kirby frowned.

“Maybe we should make sure they haven’t messed up _too_ bad…”

“Agreed. we should go find out where they went.” With that, Meta Knight rushed away, Kirby and the others following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter like, almost a week ago, but somehow kept forgetting to post it tgfkj

Meta Knight saw King Dedede and Escargon rush through the castle doors, and he hastily made his way after them. He wondered what was going on this time.

Suddenly, a large noise sounded, and the knight looked up to see a large starship preparing to land. He slowed down, realization dawning on him. Soon enough, he could hear Kirby calling for him, only for the teen to freeze by his side. He turned to the pink puffball silently.

Kirby had a look of absolute bewilderment on their face.

“.......Meta Knight, you frickin psychic.”

“It sure does appear that way, but I assure you, I am not psychic.” 

“Meta Knight, I swear, you frickin predicted the future.”

“I did not.”

“Well, you _clearly_ jinxed it!"

“Guys, what are you arguing about?” Fumu called, running over. She reached the puffballs, slowing down. “And was that a starship?” Bun, Sword, and Blade soon arrived, Bun speaking up.

“It was a ship shaped like a star, Fumu. What else could it be?”

“Bun, I don’t need your sass.”

“It indeed was a starship. It would appear people from our planet have arrived.”

“Oh, it would appear that way, huh?!”

“Kirby, calm down.”

Fumu gave Kirby a curious look.

“What are you upset about?”

“Just - uggggh.”

“We’re certain we know who’s here, and Kirby isn’t happy about it,” Meta Knight explained.

“Well, who’s here?” Kirby turned to Sword, huffing in annoyance. 

“Why don’t you go see?”

“Alright, let’s go!” Sword marched off.

“I’m not going with you - “

“Kirby, come on.” Meta Knight sighed, exasperated. “You can’t avoid this forever.”

“Well, neither can _you_ Meta Knight.” With that, Kirby pushed passed him, the bigger puffball letting their attitude slide.

“Okay, what is up with Kirby right now.” Bun asked, looking incredibly confused. Blade scratched at his helmet, forgetting for a moment that he was wearing it.

“I dunno. They never act like this…”

“Kirby seems nervous. What’s going on, Meta Knight?” The knight sighed at Fumu’s question.

“If I tell you, Kirby will become even more upset. You’ll have to wait for them to open up about it themself.”

With that, the blue puffball turned, making his way to where the others were waiting.

Fumu, Bun, and Blade ran after him.

“Hey, Dedede. What’s going on?” The penguin turned to Fumu, a worried frown pinned on his face.

“There’s…..There are royals from another planet arriving….”

“Really important royals!” Escargon chimed in, waving his arms frantically. “Of higher standing than King Dedede!”

“Ah, so they’re ranked higher.” Sword mused, putting a hand to his chin. 

“Yes, _much_ higher.”

“And you guys just. Didn’t prepare?”

“We _didn’t know,_ Bun!” Dedede barked, causing the green haired one to flinch back. “They told us last minute.”

"Hm." Fumu tapped her chin in thought. "I wonder why they didn't give you prior notice."

"Well, that doesn't matter now!" Escargon stated frantically. "The King is here, and we gotta give off a good impression!"

Dedede gulped, straightening his spine as he watched the ship in the distance.

The star ship began to make its landing, and the others watched.

Once the ship had stopped the landing process, the door opened, a couple masked puffballs making their way out. The two look around, Dedede and Escargon approaching.

"Greetings," The penguin began. "I am King Dedede of Dreamland Kingdom. You have just stepped foot on planet Popstar. How many I be of service?"

"...Wow." Bun whispered, watching the interaction curiously. "Dedede talkin' all proper for once."

"Shh." Fumu jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"Ow."

One of the puffballs stepped up to Dedede, bowing forward.

"Greetings, Sire. My name is Draggy. My friend and I have come with our King to find someone. If you could be of help, that would be great."

Meta Knight's eyes widened, and he walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but did you say your name was Draggy?"

"Yes, hello. Why do you ask?"

Before the knight could speak up, some more people came out of the ship. The four stood at the sides of the entrance, bowing as another figure walked out, cape billowing and crown glistening.

Kirby turned away, trying to obscure their face behind their friends.

"Hm? Kirby…?" 

The pink puff didn't respond to Fumu.

"Hello, Dedede Sornin." The higher ranked king walked over, stopping just before the penguin. Dedede swallowed nervously, bowing to him.

"My King."

Escargon gestured for the others to bow, and they all did so besides Kirby. They just stood there. The King didn't seem to notice.

"You may rise, Dedede." When the lesser king stood, the other continued. "I know I arrived on short notice, and I apologize for that. I am here to retrieve someone. I would like your help finding him."

"Of course, your Highness. How may I assist in finding him?"

"I would like you to ask if anyone in your kingdom has met an individual who goes by the name Metalayus Uniiv. I and my entourage will be looking around the neighboring areas."

Meta Knight sighed, stepping forward.

"Pardon me, my King."

Dedede gave the knight a look. The other king, however, did not mind the intrusion.

"Yes, hello. What do you need?"

Meta Knight bowed.

"I am who you seek."

The King was silent for a moment. Dedede blinked at Meta Knight in confusion.

"Wait, seriously?" Bun asked. "You're actually who he's here for?"

"Bun, shush!"

"....Sir. You may rise."

The knight stood.

"You are Metalayus?"

"Indeed I am."

"Please remove your mask."

Meta Knight frowned, but did as he was told. 

"Yes, my King."

When the mask came off and his gray eyes looked up at the King's, he could hear the smile in the other puffball's voice.

".....We've found you."

"That…...was much easier than I expected." One of the men who had arrived inside the starship said.

Meta Knight chuckled.

"May I put the mask back on?"

"Yes, of course. It is good to see you, my friend."

"Likewise, Sir." As Meta Knight strapped his mask back on, Sword looked at him curiously.

"I'm kinda surprised you didn't object to taking the mask off."

"He needed to see that I was telling the truth. And I can't disobey an order."

Blade spoke up.

"So you're somehow friends with the king of your planet?"

"Yes, I am. Though he is not only the king of my planet."

"What. Oh right, high rank. He must rule over a lot of planets."

The King raised an unseen brow.

"So none of you are aware of what my status is?"

"....I am." Kirby finally spoke up.

The King turned to the voice, freezing upon seeing who it was. His eyes turned white in shock.

Meta Knight smirked behind his mask, his own eyes becoming pink.

"I see you've finally noticed who else is here, Sir."

"....."

The King stepped forward.

"........Kirby?"

"Wait, you know this king, too?!" Blade exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Well, what were you upset about?"

"Kirby. Is. It really you…?"

The smaller puffball sighed, stepping forward.

"...Yeah. It's me."

The King stared a bit longer before suddenly rushing forward and wrapping the teen in a body crushing hug.

Dedede and the others stared.

"Alright, how do y'all - how do you two know each other, Sire?"

".....Not even you were aware, Dedede?"

"He probably would've contacted you if he found out, Sir."

The King laughed, shaking his head.

"And you." He put the squirming Kirby down. "You never told anyone."

"I didn't feel like it."

"Okay, but really, how do you know each other?" Sword asked.

"He's my _son_."

Kirby flinched at that.

Everyone stared. Dedede and Escargon's jaws were on the floor. Fumu was the only one who didn't seem too surprised.

"You know, I was starting to suspect that."

"Of course you were, Fumu." Kirby rolled their eyes. "So what's with the mask?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're wearing a mask."

"Yes, I wear this during diplomatic matters."

"Oh."

The King chuckled at that, setting a hand on the Royal's shoulder.

"It is so good to see you, my son."

Kirby flinched again, shoving their father's hand away. The King frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, just - " Kirby folded their arms, scowling a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Kirby turned, starting to walk away.

"Son? Did I - "

" _Stop it._ "

The King blinked in Kirby's direction, then turned to Meta Knight.

"What was that?" The Knight sighed.

"I think I know what the issue is, but you'll have to confront Kirby about it."

Bun looked over at Meta Knight.

"So are we just. Not saying anything?"

"Not until Kirby does."

Fumu frowned, sighing a bit.

"Well, that does make sense…" She turned to the King. "Excuse me, Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask what your rank is, and your name?"

The King smirked under the mask.

"My rank is the Universal King."

All of Kirby's friends besides Meta Knight froze.

"......No way. You're actually - " Sword paused. "I - I mean - "

"Yes, I am truly the Universal King."

"I almost can't believe that Kirby is the child of the _Universe's King._ Kirby's your _heir._ Holy cow." Fumu shook her head at this, and The King laughed again.

"He certainly is. He'll probably have to relearn how to be a prince, since it's been so long…."

"Permission to ask a question, my King?" Sword and Blade turned to Bun. "What?"

"I've never heard you talk like that."

"Shut up."

"Permission granted, young one."

"Thank you. How did you not know Kirby was here? You knew that Meta Knight was."

"Meta Knight...? Oh, is that what you go by?" Meta Knight nodded.

"Yes, that's how I address myself."

"I see. Well, it was planned for Kirby to end up on a different planet across the galaxy, but something lead to him getting lost. We've been searching for him the entire time. As for Metalay - er, Meta Knight, he ended up exactly where he was planned to be." 

Blade tilted his head in thought.

"Why were they sent to different planets?"

"Well - "

"Excuse the interruption, Sir. But I'd rather explain that to my friends later."

"Yes, of course. I understand." The King gave Meta Knight a sympathetic look, eyes turning green. "In any case, I assume you all are friends with Kirby as well?"

"Yes, we are," Fumu replied with a smile. The others nodded in agreement.

"I see. Well, despite the fact that it was unplanned for, I'm glad that Metalayus - sorry, Meta Knight and Kirby were around each other and were able to have the same group of friends."

Meta gave a soft smile from behind his mask.

"Likewise, Sir."

Dedede stepped forward, then.

"If I may ask something, King Kaze?"

"Yes, of course, Dedede."

"Since you have found both of who you were looking for, what will happen now?"

"Well, I suppose we'll be heading home soon. But, I would like to stay here for a short while, and see how things have been on Popstar."

"Ah, so…..Kirby and Meta Knight will be going home…."

"Indeed. I'm sure that must be disheartening to you all, but there is no reason why you couldn't come visit."

"That's true, but…" Bun glanced away. "It. Won't really be the same as having them here…."

Kaze nodded.

"I understand that all too well."

~Heatwave~

Kirby was sitting by their house, a frown on their face as they chewed their lip in thought. Tokkori flew over to them.

"What's up with you, Gobstopper? You look suuuper bothered." Kirby frowned.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

"And do I ever listen to you?" The teenager huffed.

"You'd better start listening soon, Lemon Drop." The bird made a face at the nickname, but chose to ignore it.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Once you see who's here and find out what relation I have to him…." The puffball smirked at the bird. "You'll be sorry for all the nonsense you've put me through."

"Ha! I doubt that." Kirby's smirk didn't falter.

"I know I'm right. You'll see."

"I'll see, huh? Well, who's here?"

"You'll soon find out."

"Ah, being mysterious, aren't ya small fry?"

"If anything, you're the small fry. Tiny and yellow…" Kirby's face split into a shit-eating grin. "I could just _eat you up_."

"Ugh, if you try that crap _again_ , I swear - !"

"I still find it hilarious that I pretended to try and eat you all those years ago." Kirby shook their head in amusement. "And you thought I was serious."

Before Tokkori could retort, Blade popped up from behind the small house.

"Kirby, I thought you'd be here." The pink puff waved.

"What's up?"

"We've all been looking for you, especially your fa - "

"Ah, ah. Don't say it." Kirby smirked again. "If we're gonna reveal who's here and who I truly am, we're doin it in _style_." The helmeted man rolled his eyes.

"Alright then. This should be interesting."

"It sure should." Kirby stood, turning to Blade. "Where'd he go, anyway?"

"I think he's at the castle with Meta Knight."

"Makes sense." Blade stared at the teen for a moment. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just. You should probably tell him why you ran off like that." Kirby frowned.

"Ugh…"

"Really, it bothers you, so you should say something. Considering that he immediately tried to call Meta Knight as we refer to him, I'm sure the guy will be understanding."

"....You're probably right, just...I dunno. I just don't wanna deal with any of that _nonsense,_ ya know?" Blade nodded, seeing what Kirby meant.

"Are you two just gonna continue to be cryptic, or - "

"Yes," Kirby stated simply, cutting the bird off. Said bird groaned, causing Blade to chuckle. 

"Alright, alright. Why don't we get going?"

With that, Tokkori and Kirby followed the knight back to Dedede's castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy look what's finally updating

Meta Knight stood by the entrance to the throne room, waiting for Kaze to finish his conversation with Dedede. The two men who had accompanied the King were standing across from him.

He decided to speak up.

"Excuse you, Draggy?" The man looked up.

"Ah, yes. Hello, Metalayus."

"If it's not too much of a bother, I do prefer Meta Knight now."

"Oh, no problem, Meta Knight!"

The other soldier tilted his head.

"Why did you change your name?"

"Ah, well...That's not something I'd be fine to discuss with a stranger…"

Draggy laughed. 

"He's no stranger."

"That's right. But I suppose the mask makes it difficult to tell, no?" The man took off his mask, and Meta Knight's eyes lit up.

"Jerica? Ha, maybe I should've expected that…" The knight smiled. "It's nice to see you both."

"Same here, old friend." Jerica agreed, holding his hands behind his back, mask still in his grip. "So…"

"Hm?"

"The name change?"

"Oh…" Meta Knight frowned, glancing to the side for a moment. "Well…..I just. Didn't want to be called something so - ... _similar,_ to, well. You know who I mean." The two men frowned sympathetically as Meta Knight's eyes turned gray.

"Ah, yes….We do know, and that makes sense. Sorry if that question upset you…"

"It's alright, Jerica. You meant no harm."

"Still, though - "

Before the knight could finish his sentence, the doors to the throne room burst open, Kaze storming out. A trail of fire followed after him.

"Er - King?"

Kaze whipped around, his eyes alight in a burning flame.

The others froze, fear bringing their movements to a halt.

The Universal King paused, and blinked several times, shrugging off the anger.

"Apologies, you three."

Meta Knight glanced downward, seeing that there were still some low flames scorching the ground. He stomped them out.

"It is fine, Sire. Did something happen?"

"No, no, just…." Kaze sighed with a wave of his hand. "Dedede was being a bit of a _pest_ is all." Meta Knight chuckled, tilting his head.

"Permission to speak my mind?"

"Go ahead."

"King Dedede is _always_ a pest."

The other two knights stared at Meta incredulously, the King doing the same before barking out a laugh.

"Anything else to add?"

"Well, if you're allowing me to say more, he doesn't seem to be the most competent king…."

The door swung open once again, Dedede glaring daggers at the blue knight.

" _I heard that._ "

"Oh dear - "

The other knights lost it, then, laughing loudly. Kaze sighed.

"If I may be honest, Dedede…."

The lesser king froze, turning to Kaze with a worried look.

"You aren't incompetent. Not exactly. You've just had to make many important decisions at a time that was difficult for you, yes?" Kaze gave the penguin a small smile, eyes turning green. "It was hard for you, I understand that. You did have to take up the throne at such a young age."

The two knights had stopped laughing at this point, and Meta Knight looked between the kings, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself as usual. 

Dedede was looking away, appearing sullen. 

"You've done pretty well, all things considered."

"...Thank you, Sire."

Kaze chuckled.

"Don't you go mistaking my niceties as forgiveness, now. I'm still _very_ angry with what you said earlier." Dedede grimaced.

"Yes, I. I understand what I said wasn't….exactly tasteful, Sire. I apologize." 

King Kaze nodded, turning to leave.

"Meta Knight?"

"Ah - yes, Sir?"

"Walk with me, won't you?"

Although it was phrased as a question, the knight knew a command when he heard one.

"Yes, of course, Sir." He said his goodbyes to the other knights, starting to walk off when he paused. "King Dedede?"

The penguin turned to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said. That was rather rude of me. I should know better than to judge others, especially when I do not know the full story."

"....I forgive ya."

They nodded at each other, and Meta Knight followed after his King.

~Heatwave~

"So - wait. That still - Kirby, you're not really explaining anything."

"Sword, can we just. Not. Do this."

"No, no. Sword is right." Fumu crossed her arms, sighing a bit. "Look, whatever is, we won't judge you. So, why didn't you tell us you were a royal? That alone is surprising, but the fact that you're of the highest rank? You should've said something."

Kirby looked down, seemingly unable to answer.

They looked up when Blade laid a hand on their shoulder. 

"Look, Kirby. We're not mad if that's what you're thinking."

"Then why confront me?"

"It's just…Well it's kinda stupid, but…"

"Kirby, don't you trust us?"

Kirby looked over at Sword.

"Yes, of course! This - this isn't about trust - "

They froze, then, thinking over the conversation they'd had with Meta Knight the day before.

_"...Once they know, our friends will probably treat me differently."_

Kirby frowned to themselves, wondering if their trust was really that fragile.

"....Look. Guys, I'm sorry. You're right. I should've said something. I mean, I definitely would've when I first arrived, but I obviously couldn't."

"Yeah, you hadn't fully learned to talk yet."

"Y...yeah." Kirby blushed at that, rubbing the back of their head in embarrassment. "But anyway. By the time I _could_ talk I just. Didn't really think it mattered. And. When Meta Knight asked why I never told anyone of you…" The puffball looked away again. "I guess you're right, Sword. I. I didn't trust that you guys would be understanding. I kinda thought that things would change between us, and that you'd see me differently."

"...Kirby…"

The royal glanced up at Fumu, blinking at the expression she wore. The woman looked contemplative, but also rather upset.

"Fumu…?"

The girl sighed again.

"Kirby, I guess I see what you mean. But we wouldn't treat you differently for being a royal."

"And…"

"Hm?" Everyone turned to Bun, who had been quiet until then.

"And even if things _did_ change. Maybe...well." The green-haired one gripped at his arm, choosing to cast his eyes to the side. "Maybe think of things possibly changing for the better?" 

"Bun is right!" Blade agreed, nodding. "If and when things change - because change is always happening - we can look at it as a good thing."

"...Yeah. I guess you guys are right." Kirby smiled, the others grinning back at them.

"Alright, guys. Why don't we try to find Meta Knight and King Kaze?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Sword ran off.

"That boy, so energetic." Fumu chuckled, shaking her head as she followed after the knight. "Come on, Kirby."

"Right behind ya."

As the others went off, Bun stepped forward, only to stop when Blade placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hm?"

"Everything alright? You seem kinda tense."

"...Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Sword noticed Bun's hold on his arm becoming tighter, and he grabbed the boy's hand. Bun blinked a bit in surprise.

"You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Uh - oh."

"Now what is it?"

"Just. I guess...I guess I can kinda relate with Kirby. On uh. Fearing change and stuff." Blade tilted his head.

"What'dya mean?"

"I...well. You know how Fumu and I moved here with our parents when we were really young?"

"Yeah, you guys have mentioned that before." Blade started walking along, hand never letting go of Bun's. The other boy fell into step beside him.

"Well, I hated that. I hated having to move. I mean, I didn't really _like_ the place we lived in before. But. I was afraid of how things would be when we left."

"Mm. I get that." Bun looked over at Blade.

"You do?"

"Yeah." The knight nodded. "Sword and I had to leave our home planet. We hated it there. But we also feared that things would be worse after leaving."

"I see."

"Thankfully though, things got better."

"Yeah…"

"And things will only go up from here."

Bun raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?"

The two stopped walking. Bun couldn't see the other man's face due to his helmet, but he could swear that he felt the softness in his gaze.

"Because I've got you." 

Bun's eyes widened.

"I've got you, my brother, and our friends."

Bun blushed, scratching at his cheek. 

"Geez Blade, you say stuff like that, and it'll make me think…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Bun smiled, squeezing Blade's hand. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Of course!"

Bun let his hand slip from the other's hold, gesturing for Blade to follow.

"C'mon. Let's go catch up with the others before they think we ditched them."

Blade giggled, trailing after his best friend.

"Heh. Knowing Sword, he's probably saying that we did just that."


End file.
